


Memory

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: That isn't how I died...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Memory

It was dark, pitch black in fact. Even with the brightness of his screen, it was too hard to see. He looked back and forth in an attempt to find something, anything discernible. 

_ Good evening ladies and gentlemen- _

What was that? Who made that sound? It was so hard to make anything out in the darkness.

_ Didn’t you used to dance? _ __  
  


Dance? No, no. That wasn’t right. He was an actor, not a dancer. Right?

_ You’re off your mark. _

A white X appeared on the ground no less than a foot away. Two steps to the left and he was standing over the mark properly. 

_ I got you something! _

_ Why? It’s not my birthday… _

_ Does it matter? Open it up! _

“A diary.” He said aloud, his voice filled the empty space and echoed back to him with a touch of static. The emptiness flooded him and chilled him to the bone.

_ You’re off your mark… _

Again the white X moved, this time perhaps a few feet away. He couldn’t explain why, but he was suddenly filled with tension in his whole body. Taking two big steps he was standing over the mark once again. 

_ What was your name again?  _

"..." He said, but no sound came out. When he tried to repeat it, he found it even harder to speak. As though the words were quite literally getting lodged in his throat.

_ That’s no good, we’ll have to change it.  _

Change what? His name? The thought made him uneasy, be he had already agreed to it. He'd already done it.

_ You’re off your mark…! _

Once again the X had moved. Much further away this time but still within reach. The voice had a slight panic to it now though, and it worried him. Hurried steps in a rushed movement brought him back on top of the mark once more and the tension that had been in the space faded once again.

_ How about this? _

His name was different now. Different feeling, different tone. Alienated. It was such an odd feeling, but not an unfamiliar one. A change in direction, change in style. Becoming something completely new, something more known. Altogether horrifying, different, but comforting and safe at the same time. 

_ You’re off your mark! _

Again the mark moved. Tension in the air once more. Quick to sprint back onto the mark before discovering what the source of the uncomfortable tension could be. 

_ Breaking news tonight!  _ What?  _ Famed entertainer- _

The voice got turned to static before being able to finish their report. The tension-filled the air once again. 

_ You’re off your mark!! _

Iron releasing steam to make a shirt its best pressed. A steam train whistle sounding loudly signaling danger. The sound of something very big and very close by crashing to the ground and shattering, glass breaking, the unmistakable sound of a train getting closer. Glass breaking, whistles blowing, steam pressing. It was all too much. He couldn’t find the mark, the sounds and pressure overwhelmed him, what could he do? 

The train whistle blared right on top of him. 

**That isn’t how I died…..**


End file.
